


Sexo Drabbles

by sqwaaak



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, I would tag more but I want it to be a surprise, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/pseuds/sqwaaak
Summary: I enjoy writing sex but I don't have the time or commitment to write it well so here we are





	1. Not Here- XiuChen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here for power bottom Minseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick sex in a supply closet amirite

"Ah- Hyung, wait, not here please-" Jongdae was cut off by his own whimper as he was pressed against the cold wall of the storage closet. His back hurt slightly from the harsh contact, and Minseok was shakily working on his elastic tie.

His breathing was labored and his pupils blown as he looked up at Jongdae with a playful lust dancing on his festures. He leaned back up and placed his mouth almost directly against the younger's ear. "I know you want it in me," he whispered. "I know how much you love stretching me open, watching me ride your cock until you can't even think. You want that, don't you?"

Jongdae's knees almost gave out, and he would've fallen if Minseok wasn't so observant.

"Answer me." his tone was harsher, only slightly, and Jongdae gulped. 

He weighed his options. One, he could have his boyfriend take him right there in the small closet just outside their training room. Or two. He could suffer through the (way too long for him) ride back to the dorm, and have sex there.  

"Okay," he breathed, eyes slipping closed. He heard the sound of accomplishment that left Minseok, before continuing. "Okay, but please make it fast."

"Like you would last long anyway, big boy," he cupped the taller's dick through his sweat pants. "You're already so hard; I wouldn't be surprised if you came as soon as I sat down. Think you can go for at least a few minutes? I won't last long either, so you won't be alone."

"Fuck you," their lips met and Minseok almost immediately licked into his mouth, running his tongue along the ridges of Jongdae's teeth.

He was finally able to get the offending piece of fabric out of the way, yanking the sweats down as far as his arms would let him, lowering Jongdae to the ground with an arm on his shoulder. He slowly lowered his pants as well, to tease his partner. "We don't have to worry about prep,"

He was still panting and barely registered the sentence. "Is-" he had to pause and collect himself. "Is that why you-"

"Took so long in the bathroom? Yeah, and, just so you know," he sat, strong thighs straddling Jongdae's. "Jongin saw me. He saw me with four fingers up my ass, heard me calling your name as quiet as I could manage." he slowly sunk down onto his boyfriend's erection, sighing in content(and slight discomfort, he wasn't entirely used to bare back). "Mm, I bet he got hard seeing me like that. I bet he wishes it was his name I was calling. What do you think about that, Babe?"

Jongdae's response was a gargled moan and a tight squeeze to Minseok's ass, struggling to focus on the elder's face. "Please- please don't... sleep with- ah! Minseok-hyung, fuck!" his boyfriend had started rolling his hips, more used to the stretch. "- him," his head hit the wall when Minseok started to bounce lowly.

"Come on, Baby. You know I love your dick too much to try anyone else. Jongin might be hot, but I love you." he leaned down to kiss the younger, and was surprised ti find Jongdae meeting him in the middle of every thrust. "Ah- ah, right there, Jongdae-ah." he fisted the younger's hair, and Jongdae's eyes rolled back into his head.

"Ah, harder, Hyung, please- please, pull my hair harder, Minseok-hyung!" Jongdae knew he was being too loud. Anyone could walk in on them, see Minseok speared on his cock, small hands yanking at his hair. They would see how Minseok nipped at his throat barely leaving marks so the younger wouldn't get in trouble.

"Jongdae, I'm not gonna last much longer, don't come first, okay?" he removed a hand from Jongdae's hair to jerk himself off quickly. Only a few moments later, white spilled onto his hand and he was clenching on his boyfriend. "Fill me up," he whispered against the younger's lips, and Jongdae croaked.

His head fell against Minseok's shoulder, and he thrust recklessly into the elder. "Hyung-" he came with a grunt, breathing heavily.

Once they finally made it to the van (it turned out Junmyeon and Jongin had stayed back to wait for them), the youngest of the four found it hard to look at the couple, and chose instead to look out the window as Minseok linked his hand with Jongdae's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one sided MinKai oh boy what am I lmao


	2. Phone Sex- Kaihan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT KNOW WHATS GOIN ON BUT KAIHAN HAVE PHONE SEX AND LUHAN HAS A HYUNG KINK OR SMTH ALONG THE LINES BC I SAID HYUNG A LOT FOR SOME REASON LMAO
> 
> LUHAN IS WHINY AND BEGS A LOT DONT FUCKING TOUCH ME
> 
> Also they switch so I'll see if it's top Lu or top Jongin lol

Jongin gulped as his thumb hovered over the small button on his phone screen. 

_Call me_ , Luhan had texted. No context, no explanation. Just a short, two word message leaving the younger wondering if he had done anything to upset his boyfriend.

He stilled his nerves and pressed the button, listening to it ring twice before the Chinese man picked up.

" _Jongin-ah_ ," the familiar voice breathed.

"H-Hyung?" He could hear the heavy breathing, Luhan sounded absolutely wrecked and he moaned once before speaking again.

" _Jongin-ah, I need you. Hyung misses you so much, I couldn't go any longer without at least hearing your voice. Can you help me cum? Can you please help hyung cum?_ "

"You'll only be in China a few more days, I can help you as soon as you get back-"

" _No, need you **now**. Tell me what you'd do? Please? If I was there, what would Jongin-ah do to me?_ " he was in one of those moods again, one of the moods where he wanted Jongin for all he had. Almost insatiable until orgasm, and Jongin knew that wouldn't happen for a good while.

"Okay. Okay-" he felt his own cock hardening in his night pants. "Does Hyung want me on top or bottom tonight?" it wasn't like they hadn't done this before, and the answer was always the same, but he had to ask just so he could be sure, so he could please his hyung.

" _Ah_ , _Top. Top, please_ ," he knew he sounded desperate and pathetic, but he couldn't help it when Jongin hadn't had time to call him the entire time Luhan was visiting his family. He needed his boyfriend, needed him to help Luhan relieve himself of the tension that had been built up over the last few weeks.

Jongin ran a hand through his hair, scooting up so he was against the headboard of the queen sized bed in his and Luhan's apartment. "I would start with turning you over, so you're on your arms and legs. Can you do that for me, Hyung?" he heard shuffling, and a confirmation that Luhan had done so was whimpered into the phone.

" _W-what next? What would happen next, Jonginnie?_ " Luhan was losing it trying to stay quiet as to not disturb his parents in the room over.

He thought for a moment, licking his lips. "I would kiss down your back. Just the way I know you love." he could practically hear the elder shudder. Luhan usually disliked physical contact, but he was completely different when he was horny. It was as if he needed it to live. "I would slick up two of my fingers- can you put two fingers in for Nini?"

Luhan keened, fumbling with the phone so he could rip open he packet of lube and rub it between his fingers. He stuck two in as he was told, whimpering highly and panting harshly. " _Can I move them_?"

As if he needed to ask. Jongin couldn't say no to him even if Luhan was trying to steal everything from the younger. "Move them for me, Hyung."

" _Ah- Ah- Nini, it feels so good. Mm, wish you could see Hyung look like this for you. All for you, Jonginnie. Tell me what to do next?_ "

By then Jongin already had a hand down his pants, and was palming himself through his boxers. "Does Hyung have any toys?"

Luhan didn't answer for a bit, lost in the sensation of his fingers nudging at his prostate. " _Just fingers tonight, I forgot the rest at home. I'm sorry, Nini_ ," 

"Don't be sorry, Hyung. Can you put another finger in? It won't help much but if you put the phone on speaker, you can touch yourself," he reached for the might stand so he could grab his own bottle of lube, because jerking off without lube would be stupid.

" _No, don't wanna. Jonginnie can't see me so Hyung can't touch himself._ " a rule that only Luhan had, Jongin found it unnecessary. The elder said it was a sort show of ownership, that he belonged to Jongin. He didn't expect the other to do anything like that in return, and had actually expressed he found the idea of Jongin jerking off alone really sexy.

Of course, that was when Luhan was in another mood, a mood when he needed control, needed Jongin to lean on him and beg, beg for everything he would get anyways, because they both just found it incredibly hard to resist one another.

But that wasn't the present. The present was Luhan was refusing to touch himself, therefore prolonging their call, and diminishing Jongin's sleep. Not that he entirely minded, as he was staying home the next day to clean up as a surprise for his returning boyfriend. "Then can you get off imagining Jonginnie there, Hyung? Can Hyung do that for me? Imagine I'm inside you, stretching you nice and wide so you won't be able to walk for awhile. Does Hyung want it soft? Or rough?"

" _Ro- shit, Jonginnie! Rough, Hyung needs it really rough. So rough he won't be able to walk for **days**_ ,  _Jonginnie. Can Hyung please do that?_ " he was pushing back against his fingers, trying to fit more in, to get it all in, thick just like the younger's dick.

"Are you trying to fist yourself, Hyung? Don't go too fast, Nini doesn't want Hyung to get hurt." he had long since had a hand fished around his dick, the scentless lube and precum dripping from the slit helping the slide. "I promise I'll fuck Hyung properly right when he gets back, okay? But only if you cum for me. Can Hyung do that?"

His breathing quickened. Jongin had never  _asked_ him to cum before, but before he knew it, his orgasm was hitting him like a tidal wave, and with a strangled " _Jongin_!" he spilled all over the sheets.

The younger followed soon after, gasping out Luhan's name followed with a 'hyung' and 'I love you.'

" _Thank you so much, Jongin-ah. I can't wait to be home._ " he was already almost asleep, having slumped to his side with gasping breaths.

"Just rest now, Luhan-hyung. I'll see you in a few days, yeah?"

"Yeah," he fell asleep as soon as Jongin hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was wild what am I lmao


	3. Hot- ChanBaek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's like hot out but they're horn dogs so they fuck anyways
> 
> Also I mean 25° Celsius not Fahrenheit

Chanyeol writhed underneath the elder male, gasping for breath he couldn't seem to find. It was an unbearably heated summer night, yet Baekhyun had still coaxed him into sex. He wanted it too, sure, but it was still a good 25° out, and that was far too hot for them to be this close.

Yet he found himself far from complaining as Baekhyun kissed at his neck, soft lips lingering a moment before biting down. "Baek-" he started, but arched as the bulbous head of his fiance's dick hit his prostate. "Hah, right there, don't stop," 

Baekhyun preferred making love over sex, so he was often slow as he thrusted into Chanyeol, lovingly covering the giant in marks and kissing him all over.

Normally, he appreciated it. But it was too hot, Chanyeol was too restless, and he needed Baekhyun to hurry up so that he wouldn't get heatstroke.

"Please, Baek, faster." he wasn't exactly begging, but he didn't usually ask for, well,  _anything_ , choosing to let Baekhyun do as he wished instead.

"Are you sure?" the shorter asked, wiping the stray hair off of his lover's forehead. "I won't hold back."

" _Please._ " and then Baekhyun was fucking him, relentless with his thrusts, and Chanyeol had no control over his voice as he arched his back, hands fisted into the sheets.

"S-shit, Yeol, you feel so good. So tight for me. Do you feel good too? Do I need to slow down?"

He could just barely collect himself enough to answer a breathy 'please, no' before he was seizing, coming completely untouched as Baekhyun struck his prostate again, with a force he had never experienced.

His hips stuttered, as he watched Chanyeol come undone, face unguarded as he let ecstasy overtake him.

That's what always drove Baekhyun over the edge, watching Chanyeol trust him enough to let his soul be peered into as Baekhyun was stolen by waves of pleasure as well.

Later, after they were clean, the two lay on opposite sides of the bed, hands intertwined. It may have been too hot to cuddle, but they couldn't help wanting to at least touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was too short what am I lmao


	4. Parties- Xiuhun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with the power bottom I love it so much okay
> 
> But
> 
> He's soft this time
> 
> Also Minseok babbles when he's real thirsty pass it on

They met at one of those shitty frat parties, Sehun and Minseok. It was an instant mutual attraction, they knew that much. And they could only last so long before one of them cracked.

Surprisingly, it was Minseok. He dropped to his knees in front of Sehun, nuzzling the younger's right thigh with his face. "Want you in me, is that okay?" his voice was thick with lust and Sehun, Sehun couldn't say no. Not when his elder looked so good like that, on his knees and looking up at him like he was a godsend.

"Yeah, uh, my room- it's this way. Come on," he hauled Minseok to his feet, pulling his acquaintance towards his dorm room. Once they were inside, clothing was quickly diminished, and Minseok had Sehun against the door, hands groping the younger's ass hungrily. 

"Think you can fuck me up against the wall?" he knew they had to prep, but he just wanted to make sure it was okay with Sehun.

The younger contemplated for a second. "Yeah, I can do that. But don't you need a couple fingers up your ass first?" he was being vulgar again, as he always was when he couldn't think straight.

Minseok laughed at his choice of words, but nodded a couple times in agreement. He let Sehun go, reluctantly. "Where's your lube?" 

The taller jutted his thumb towards the small cupboard by the bed. "First shelf," was all he said, leaning against the door for support. Minseok had kisses him breathless, feeling him up and it was hot, and Sehun felt like he shouldn't move.

"Come sit on the bed with me, yeah? Watch me." and who was he to refuse an offer like that?

On shaky legs, he scrambled over to the bed, sitting beside Minseok, who already had one finger knuckle deep by the time he got there. "Sehun-ah, don't look away. Look at me, yeah? Look at Hyung? Watch as I stretch myself open for you. Mm, I bet it'll feel so good to have you inside me. Chanyeol said you have one of the biggest dicks in the frat, is that true? Will you stuff me up nice and full?"

Sehun gulped. "I mean- I can try," he said dumbly. Minseok had two fingers inside himself, and appeared to be scissoring them.

"Wish I could just sink down on you already, I bet you feel so good. You're gonna feel so good inside me, Sehun-ah. Ah- just a bit more and I can get really going. Can you wait just a bit more?" he was up to three fingers, spreading himself out so Sehun had a full view of the digits piercing the elder.

A few more minutes of Minseok panting his name and ranting about how amazing his cock was going to feel, and the eldest of the two was straddling Sehun. "I need a condom." Sehun didn't know if Minseok was clean, it was just to be safe.

"Let me kiss you for a bit? I'm too riled up right now, I'll cum as soon as I sit down if we don't wait a second." he leaned down when the frat boy nodded, one hand on Sehun's face and the other trying to cup his ass again.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get thst condom." Minseok let him get up, and walk over the clothes on the floor to get to the cupboard again. He grabbed one of the foil packages, and Minseok made grabby hands at it.

"I wanna put it on," he said, pulling down Sehun's boxers, the last piece of clothing in the way. He gaped at the younger's size, drooling a little. Without much trouble, they were able to get the condom on, and Minseok was in him again, lining himself up. 

"Careful, Hyung," Sehun said as Minseok sunk down, moaning unbashedly at the feeling of being so full.

Minseok was mouthing at the column of Sehun's throat, hands refusing to stay still. "Feels so good, Sehun-ah. I love your dick, it's better than I imagined. Need to get used to the stretch but I'll be good in a minute. Are you sure you can stand? I need you to fuck me up against the wall, need my hands on your ass." 

They stayed like that for a bit more, breathing labored as Minseok adjusted to Sehun's size. 

"Okay, I'm ready. Lift me up, Sehunnie."

He hooked his arms under Minseok's legs, hauling him up and over to the wall. When the elder's back hit the wood, he hissed in pleasure and Grabbed Sehun by the behind. "Let me do all the work, okay? Just stay still for me while I fuck myself on you," he had previously wrapped his legs around Sehun, and began lifting his hips slightly, swiveling them to get the feel of the younger. "I was right, you do feel the best inside me."

For a second, Sehun wondered if he did something like what they were doing every party he went to, but was quickly distracted by Minseok licking into his mouth again.

Neither of them were particularly loud, so it was mostly just panting, with the occasional whine or from Minseok, and maybe a couple of moans from Sehun.

Eventually, Minseok started to lose his rhythm, and Sehun made up for it by meeting him with every drop of his hips. "I don't know how much longer I'll last, Sehun-ah. If I come too far before you, I'll suck you off, okay? Mm- right there!" his prostate had been nudged a few times, but Sehun had just hit it dead on. "Ah, you feel so good inside me, have I said that?" he was panting even harsher than before, head tipped back.

They came a few minutes later, Sehun followed shortly by Minseok. They agreed the older would stay, because Sehun had pain medication, and Minseok didn't want to go home to his roommate.

"I don't want this to be a one time thing." Minseok was drawing aimless shapes on his chest, head on Sehun's shoulder. "I like you for more than just your dick, I hope you know,"

"Yeah, I know," Sehun tightened his arm around the other, slowly letting sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god what am I lmao


	5. View- Krisho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're at a nice hotel or whatever and Yifan gets fUcked against a window and Junmyeon keeps telling him to look at the view but Yifan doesn't know which one
> 
> The city or his boyfriend
> 
> Yifan is a soft baby and Junmyeon isn't don't fucking touch me

"M-Myeonie, slow down, I'll bre- ah, ha, right there!" his eyes were squeezed shut and the window was cold against his skin. He felt the bruising grip of his boyfriend's hands on his hips, and was bouncing a bit with every rough thrust of the younger's hips. Skin on skin contact was echoing through the large hotel room.

"Do you see this view, Yifan? God, it's so pretty. Look, yeah?" Junmyeon was doing that thing he always did where he was vague about what he meant, leaving Yifan to wonder if he was the view or if the city was the view.

"Uh- I, uh- mm, Junmyeon, please slow down a li- aha! What are you doing?" the younger was lifting his knees so that his feet were no longer on the ground, so Yifan had no control over their movements. The Chinese man was rocking back and forth violently with his boyfriend's thrusts, voice getting caught in his throat more often than it didn't.

"Come on, Fan-Fan. Open your eyes for me, look how pretty it is," his mouth was pressed to the side of Yifan's neck, the words mumbled there.

He didn't entirely process what had been said to him, the pace of everything overwhelming and too good. They hadn't seen each other for weeks, and Junmyeon was sexually frustrated, so he had brought Yifan on a surprise trip to somewhere in Canada, Yifan couldn't remember where with Junmyeon pounding into him and holding him up like he was nothing.

He was going to ask his boyfriend to slow down once again, but the complaints died on his tongue when Junmyeon spoke.

"Come on, look how good you look like this. Only thing you can do is take it. Do you like losing control, Fan?"

He didn't want to admit it, but he did. He loved it when Junmyeon would incapacitate him, leaving him completely at the will of the younger. "Jun- gonna- mm, hm, gonna cum!" he gasped.

Junmyeon smirked, even though he was rapidly approaching his end as well. "Then cum, Baby." 

Yifan gasped at that, Junmyeon hadn't used the nickname in awhile. He seized up, orgasm taking over him. He came completely untouched, and felt the younger fill him a few moments later.

By the time he had fully regained consciousness, he was on the large hotel bed, cuddled up against Junmyeon.

"Welcome back, Beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love top rough Junmyeon what am I lmao


	6. Watch- Kaisoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Public sex idk
> 
> Jongin gets verbally stunted during sex pass it on

"Do you see that, Jongin?" Kyungsoo grabbed his partner's chin, forcing him to look up at the people watching them in interest. "Do you see the way they look at you? I bet you they wish they were in my position. Would you like that, hm? Being fucked by someone else? Since you like being watched so much," he was teasing, Jongin knew it, but he couldn't help but shake his head violently.

"N-no, I only want Soo." He leaned back against the elder, feeling him reach forward to tweak one of Jongin's nipples between his thumb and fore finger.

"You sure? I know about your little infatuation with Minseok-hyung. He's here tonight, you know. It's okay if you want him to touch you," there was sincerity in his words, but Jongin didn't want it. He just wanted to put on a show with the man he loved so much, and his attraction to Minseok was only temporary.

Kyungsoo was the only one for him, always had been, always would be. "Mm-mm, just want you," he insisted. Jongin licked his lips, letting his eyes fall shut as Kyungsoo's steady hips continued to slowly rotate and thrust shallowly.

"He's watching us, Jongin. If you don't get it out now, it'll keep getting worse. At least open your eyes for me? Look at him, and show him how good I make you feel."

He could feel all the hungry eyes on them. There was a strict 'no touching without consent' rule, and Kyungsoo was usually so possessive he wouldn't give Jongin any time to even think about saying yes before he was slamming into the younger, a show of dominance to Jongin, and ownership to the other people there.

Their relationship wasn't Master/Slave in dynamic, no, they were lovers who simply enjoyed the company of others. And Kyungsoo got jealous. That was it.

"Do you think you can do that, Nini? Can you handle it? If not, it's okay. You can keep your eyes closed if you want,"

The disappointment in Kyungsoo's voice was barely there, but Jongin could feel it. So he complied, wrenching his eyes open and searching for Minseok, who had a guy with blonde hair kissing down his neck, but was looking right at Jongin.

He let his restraint loose a bit, still guarding his expression but letting his voicefree a bit. He maintained eye contact as Kyungsoo sped up, Jongin's mouth falling open and filthy moans spilling out. "Ah- Soo, Soo, mm-" his voice cracked when his prostate was struck.

"Does it feel good, Jonginnie? Do you like your little crush watching you while he gets off with someone? I bet you're making him all hot and bothered, because you do with everyone. Because you're such a pretty thing." He began mouthing at the younger's neck, eyes trailed on Minseok as he stared unadulterated at Jongin. He knew the older male felt his gaze on him, that familiar jealous gaze.

S-Soo, I can look away if you want," Jongin whispered, voice wrecked. "Don't wanna make you upset," 

"It's okay, you just do what you want, Nini,"

"Wanna cum," he answered shortly, gasping at the ever quickening thrusts.

Kyungsoo was focusing on making Jongin feel good, and he had forgotten about Minseok in a couple short minutes, showering his boyfriend in kisses on his neck and shoulders. "Think you can cum untouched today?"

"Nuh-uh, please, hands," he fumbled for one of Kyungsoo's hands, eyes on Minseok as he received a sloppy blow job from the blonde stranger.

Once a small hand was wrapped around his dick, he only lasted a couple more minutes before he was spilling, whimpering highly and slumping completely back against Kyungsoo.

The elder ground himself to completion as well, cumming with a grunt and biting down on Jongin's shoulder. "Did you like it?" he asked once they had calmed a bit.

Jongin was still watching their elder, and he was about to blow his load into the mouth of the male pleasuring him as well, hand locked in the blonde strands and head throwncback.

"Let's go." Jongin said, grabbing some of the wipes and cleaning himself up before starting to pull on his clothes.

Kyungsoo did the same, locking hands with the younger as they walked back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the blonde guy is Jongdae what am I lmao


	7. Color- TaoLay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what happened and idk their dynamic but colors and listening are involved

"Xing-ge?" he felt the bed dip slightly, but nothing moved towards the younger male.

"Tao." he answered a few moments later. 

He couldn't see, and his hands were tied, so his only choice was to sit back and listen to what his boyfriend told him to do. A hand running itself down his stomach caused the Chinese man to jolt a bit, turning his head even though he could not see. A whimper caught in his throat, when he felt another sensation, the same hand running up his thigh comfortingly.

"Color?" Yixing asked, just to be cautious. They had just started, but it was a reward for a show well done, and he wanted the younger to be as comfortable as he could.

Zitao swallowed, his blood already humming with the anticipation of what was to come. "Green," he replied, gasping lightly when the ghost of Yixing's lips teased his ear.

"Would you like a kiss?" came the delicate whisper.

Yixing usually didn't kiss him, not unless he had been extra good, and Zitao was only human, so he couldn't say no. "Please, Ge,"

Yixing was always excellent at kissing, and never failed to take Zitao's breath away. He started with soft pecks, leaving the younger chasing for more, and he complied, fully placing his lips against the other's.

They didn't stay like that for long, Yixing pushing his way into the other's mouth with his warm tongue, nudging Tao's so that he could lick under it.

The younger moaned quietly, releshing in the feeling of it. He let his tongue be coaxed into the other's mouth so that Yixing could suck on it, something he knew the younger loved.

Zitao got lost in their kissing, so lost that he didn't realize he was forgetting to breathe. Suddenly, Yixing pulled away, worried.

"Ge?" he asked, mouth searching again.

"Breath, Zitao. You have ti breathe for Ge, you know I get worried when you get too out of breath." the two of them had discussed breath play, once, and while Zitao didn't mind it, it worried Yixing too much for it to be used in their bedroom. "Color?"

He gulped in regret, taking in a few large breaths just to show he was listening well. "Green. I'm sorry, Ge." Tao mumbled, dipping his head in apology.

His chin was lifted by two fingers, and a light kiss pressed to the corner of his mouth. "Don't be sorry, I know you didn't mean it. But can you do something special for Ge?"

"Y-yes, anything. What is it?" he was eager to please after his slip up, willing to do just about anything to hear the smile in his ge's voice.

Yixing straddled him, hands on Tao's chest. "Let Ge ride you," he licked his lips. He could see the panic spread across the younger's face.

He stuttered for a second, trying to find his bearings for a reasonable sentence. "But- you've never- Ge, we've never done that before, are you sure?"

Yixing chuckled, bumping their foreheads together and stealing another kiss. "Tonight is supposed to be a reward, isn't it? If you want I can fuck you instead, but you won't get to touch yourself."

He hated when Yixing did that. He was already hardening and he didn't think he could take much teasing. "O-okay. Please ride me, Ge."

It always took Yixing a second when Tao decided to ask for it. Yeah, begging was hot too, and he intended to make the younger do so later, but when he just flat out asked it was the best. "Condom or no?"

"Yes. Don't wanna make a mess in you, Ge," Tao licked his lips, swallowing.

Yixing smiled and nuzzled the other slightly. "So considerate to me. Just wait here for a second, okay? I'll be right back." he hopped off the bed to get lubricant and a condom, watching Tao whimper slightly and twitch a bit. He must have been fantasizing again. "I'm back, Tao-Tao," he made quick work of slipping the silicon onto his partner and covering his length in slick.

"Don't you need prep, Ge?"

"Nah, did it earlier. Now shh, I'm gonna start." Yixing lined himself up with the younger, enjoying the feeling as he sunk down slowly. And the sounds coming from Tao, accompanied by the grabbing motions of his hands was incredibly seductive. Yixing hadn't  really had anything in him since the one time he slept with Luhan during training. Of course, the occasional toy and fingering happened, but he hadn't been quite so full for awhile, and it took some getting used to.

Zitao's self control was impeccable. Yixing had expected him to at least start squirming, but he was remaining still, breathing labored. Sure, his head was swaying back and forth and he occasionally mumbled out something, but he was doing so well Yixing couldn't sit still, it was about Zitao, after all, not him.

He began bouncing, quickly building up an unforgiving rhythm. "You like it? Like Ge bouncing on you like this? Your voice is so pretty, Tao, don't hold back, okay? And what's your color?"

Zitao couldn't even talk. He had never toppedbefore, and Yixing was his first male partner.It was all so overwhelming, and he clenchehis hand in the way Yixing had taught him, the full fist which meant 'green.'

"You're close, yeah? Wanna cum with Ge still on you? Or want me in you instead?" he was asking too many questions for Zitao to handle, and all he could do was pathetically moan.

"Uh- uh- ah, Ge! Please, ah- ah,Ge, it feels so good- please stay on m-me!" he cried out, and his orgasm struck, causing his back to arch almost painfully, spilling into the condom.

Yixing kept going, milking Tao for all he had. They waited a bit before, Yixing slid off him, pulling the blindfold off and starting to undo the silk ties.  

"Ge, you didn't cum," he was on earth enough to speak again, apparently.

"Don't worry about Ge. Tonight is about you. Now, sleep,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was even wilder than the Kaihan what am I lmao


	8. Hurry Up- SuLay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written SuLay and I've never written a blowjob because they make me uncomfortable but take this very public hand job as an apology

Yixing was panicking. Junmyeon had snuck his hand under the table at dinner, gripping his lover's upper thigh tightly. The Chinese man had dismissed it at first, continuing to chat with Jongin and Jongdae, Junmyeon's younger brothers.

But when the zipper of his pants was being undone while Junmyeon acted like nothing was going on, Yixing looked over at him questioningly. He was ignored, the other instead choosing to make fun of Jongdae's futile attempts to seduce his Music Theory professor's assisstant.

The elder of the two started rubbing his length through the cotton of his boxers, aiming to get him hard.

Yixing pulled out his phone, texting a quick  _what are you doing?_ to the elder, and placing it down on the table.

 _Don't worry, stay quiet and it'll be just fine._ was his reply.

_Junmyeon we are in a restaurant with your brothers, can't you wait until we get home?_

_If_ _you're so insistent, go to the bathroom._

He pulled his sweater down, standing up. "I'll be right back." Yixing smiled at the two across the table from them.

Junmyeon followed after him, stumbling Yixing into a bathroom stall and yanking down his nice jeans, licking a stripe up his hand and jerking the younger to full hardness.

"You looked so good out there, who made it legal for you to look like this?" Junmyeon continued moving his hand hurriedly, spreading precum as it beaded on the slit. It was a bit better than just his spit.

Yixing couldn't move, letting himself slump against the sturdy stall. "Hurry up, they'll get suspicious," he breathed, hands struggling tk find purchase in something. They ended up on his sweater, pulling it up so he could watch Junmyeon pump him as fast as his arm would let him.

"I'm not sucking dick in a bathroom so you better hurry up,"

Yixing thought of everything that turned him on (most of which involved Junmyeon, for the record), and soon found himself nearing his end. "Ah, Junmyeon, don't stop," he let his eyes slip closed, image of his boyfriend with his lips around his cock ever present. He came without warning, his semen spilling unevenly onto Junmyeon's fist and wrist.

They cleaned up haphazardly, and Yixing noticed his boyfriend hadn't even gotten hard thst entire time.

Stupid Junmyeon and his situational self control. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed that too much what am I lmao


	9. History- Hunhan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no I'm not emo wdym

"Luhan-hyung," the man said curtly, nodding to the older. He tried to walk past without much interaction, but was stopped with a hand around his arm.

The Chinese man sighed sadly. "Sehunnie, please let me explain?" he sounded so sincere, hopeful, and Sehun literally couldn't find it in himself to say no. But, he had to get home to Minseok, who was waiting with dinner, and probably Tan.

"Okay," he said quietly, turning around. "But please, make it quick," of course, he should have known that "explain" meant making out in some back alley with their dicks between his fingers, three years of pent up frustration and questions pouring out as he stroked them quickly. Luhan was a bit quieter than he remembered, but, then again, he didn't like to remember. Not when he had a boyfriend, a better boyfriend, who he lived with, who didn't lie to him. But, there he was, with a tongue in his mouth and another cock in his hand, one that didn't belong to Minseok, and jerking off his ex in a shitty alley in Gangnam.

Luhan eventually started rocking his hips back against the Korean man. "You're still so fucking good at this," he breathed. "Fuck, Sehun,"

He wanted to cry, really bad. He felt fucking terrible, so fucking awful about what was transpiring, about what Minseok would think if he saw them the way they were then. "Please don't say my name-" he was cut off by a hitch of his breath, when Luhan snuck a hand down to grab his ass, the way he had always done when they were together.

Luhan looked really fucking sad all of a sudden. "Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean- fuck, like that- I didn't mean for this to happen, any of it. I know you have a boyfriend, but just let me be selfish for a few more minutes," he breathed, not looking in the eye of the other man. "Just let me have you for a little longer,"

Sehun did start to cry then, working them in earnest, just wanting it to be over, and when he felt himself start to near climax, he thought of Minseok, and that had him gasping because Minseok was morphing into Luhan, and he sobbed quietly when he came, watching Luhan's blissed out face as he followed. "I love you, I fucking love you," he said, wiping his hand on the wall behind them.

Luhan cleaned himself up a bit as well, not speaking and looking down. "I know, I love you, too," he whispered, and Sehun walked away, didn't stop walking until he was home, in the arms of his boyfriend, who wasn't Luhan. Who was so much better than Luhan.

He sobbed as Minseok took him into his arms, burying his face in the shoulder of the man he loved. "I'm so sorry, Hyungie, I'm so, so sorry, I'm weak and stupid, and I'm sorry,"

Minseok only smiled and rubbed his back, kissing the side of Sehun's face. "It's okay," he spoke softly, even though he knew it wasn't. Not for Sehun, at least. "It's okay, Sehunnie. I love you,"

Sehun sniffled, trying to calm himself down. "I love you, too, so much," he mumbled, nuzzling closer. "I love you so much," and it was true. But the thought was still at the back of his mind as Minseok took him lovingly on the couch, leaving Sehun a gasping, writhing mess.

Minseok isn't Luhan, and Minseok will never be Luhan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is emo what am I lmao


	10. Top Daddy Gym Stud- Kaisoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Issa part of an Upcoming Thing I'm working on so look forward to that
> 
> (chapter title courtesy of one Oh Sehun)

Okay, so it was kind of weird eye fucking some dude at the gym all the time. Not like, super weird. But a little weird. Because, usually, they were straight, but God damn, Jongin had caught the guy staring at him one too many times for it to be a het that's either curious or jealous. He kinda recognized him as one of Chanyeol's friends. He hadn't really spoken to Chanyeol since The Thing that happened between them, but he kinda hoped they were still cool.

Anyways, he was in the locker room, getting ready for a shower, when suddenly the guy walked in, and, quite blatantly, looked him up and down, biting his lip as he enjoyed the view of Jongin in nothing but his briefs, which were partway off anyways. Jongin turned away, burning and willing himself not to get a boner, because, fuck, those eyes did things to him.

Once he was in the shower, safe from judgment (or so he thought), he lathered some shampoo into his hair, letting himself get a little hard at the thought of Top Daddy Gym Stud (thanks for the title, Sehun) watching as he brought himself to completion, with nothing to fuel him but the dark eyes and obvious hard on from the other (he'd been doing a bit of looking himself).

What he did not expect, though, was the shower curtain to be opened and for someone to step in behind him, covering his mouth to stop him from screaming. "Shh, Babe," and he snuck a hand around Jongin's front as well. 

And Jongin really had no clue what the Hot Gym Guy was doing because, holy shit, there was someone in his shower stall, someone pressed against his back, with a (very, very nice) hand wrapped around his dick, and breathing into his ear.

"Don't make any noise." he said, uncovering Jongin's mouth. "Can't let anyone know, yeah? That you're gettin' jerked the hell off by some guy whose name you don't even know. Mm, fuck, Jongin," he didn't give the dancer any time to be shocked. "Yeah, that's right, I know your name." he groaned, rutting against the younger man.

Jongin keened at the length pressed against him. "Do I..." he pressed the back of his head against the shoulder of the guy. "Fuck, fuck- shit, don't stop," he whimpered quietly. "Do I feel good?"

The older man swore quietly, messily shoving his tongue into the mouth of the other. "You feel... So fucking good, Jongin. God damn, those squats are doing so well for your ass. Fuck, if I had condoms I would be-" he slightly readjusted his grip, squeezing the head of Jongin's cock. "-so far inside you, I bet you really like being fucked. Chanyeol, yeah, you remember Chanyeol? Said you were damn good. You rode him in the back seat of his car, yeah? Told me he came before you were even close to being done. You fucked his thighs, right? He said it was hot, that you came on his stomach and then licked it up 'cause you felt bad. 'S that true?"

Jongin flushed, closing his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, it's true- fuck- but it was only one ti- shit, please do that again,"

"Kyungsoo."

"What?"

"My name. It's Kyungsoo." he answered, speeding up a bit.

"Shit, Kyungsoo-" the rest was a blur after that, there was some more making out (read: tongue touching) and at one point Jongin could've sworn there were fingers in his mouth. Eventually, climax hit, and Jongin couldn't remember who came first.

Once they were cleaned, Kyungsoo stood and winked, offering the other man a hand and a kiss on the forehead. "I'll have to take you out next time," and he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek what am I lmao


	11. Sehunnie-Xiuhun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short n sweet bc I wanted to write but I also have to write an entire essay

"Sehunnie," Minseok ran a hand through the younger's hair, throwing his head back as he bit his lip. He let his eyes slip closed, smiling when his boyfriend moaned around his cock.

Sehun was staring up at him, hands on Minseok's thighs as he bobbed his head, tongue laving over the underside. He hollowed his cheeks in unsteady intervals, to keep the older male on edge, most causing Minseok's breath to hitch, and Sehun was smirking on the inside.

Minseok moaned quietly, tightening his grip and guiding Sehun a bit, pushing him further down (his dick, and towards his limits). The elder willed himself to look down, seeing how his partner looked so wrecked just from sucking dick. Arousal punched him in the gut, and his breath was stolen as he gripped Sehun's hair tighter, shoving him all the way down, listening as he gagged.

Sehun's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt the sensation, and he gurgled around the appendage in his mouth. He looked up at Minseok once he had collected himself, and noticed his partner was staring down at him. Minseok looked debauched, and he sucked harshly, his boyfriend moaning loudly.

"You okay?" Junmyeon peeked his head into the kitchen, not truly paying attention to his friend.

"I'm- I'm fine, Junmyeon, don't worry." he answered shakily. "Just stubbed my toe,"

The younger man hummed in response, walking away, and Sehun moaned again. Quieter, but he still moaned. His face told Minseok to hurry up and cum down his throat, and the older groaned quietly. 

He spilled not thirty seconds later, thrusting into Sehun's mouth weakly. He collapsed against the kitchen chair, Sehun tucking him back into his sweats.

"Sehunnie," his hand was back in the short hair, running through it, and the younger nuzzled his thigh, serene smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bih this is character development my second blow job what am I lmao


	12. A Mess- SuLay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't figure out what to title it so I just called it what I am
> 
> A big, fat mess

"Junmyeonnie," Yixing slid into the hotel bed beside his roommate for the night, slotting himself against the older man's back.

Junmyeon found himself unable to speak, mouth opening dumbly as he felt hot breath against the side of his neck, and a familiar arm snake its way around his waist. "Yixing, we have to get up soon-"

He whined quietly. "Please, just a bit. Just a bit, and then we can go to sleep,"

Junmyeon gulped, breathing turning labored when he felt the familiar hardness against his ass. Yixing snaked a hand around his waist, sighing happily at the silent consent. "Just a bit," Junmyeon warned, voice heavy in the silence of the room. "Then we have to go to bed." he was acknowledged with a squeeze to his thigh.

Yixing started to move his hips a bit, a quiet moan quickly building in the back of his throat and then bubbling on as he stroked Junmyeon through his sleep shorts, eyes almost rolling back in his head as he felt the length of his partner harden.

Junmyeon was downright panting, grinding back against Yixing, leaning his head back onto the shoulder of the younger. "Yixing-ah..." he breathed out, intertwining their fingers, an intimate gesture not unfamiliar to them.

Yixing pulled down the shorts far enough for him to be able to move comfortably against Junmyeon's boxers. They went on like that for a time, until they were desperate, and Junmyeon had to cover his mouth as Yixing jerked him off through his underwear.

"Junmyeon-" he choked, feeling his climax climbing, clawing its way through his body. "I love you,"

The older moaned through his hand, shivering when he came with a returning statement of the affections. Yixing was really desperate then, wildly jerking his hips until he followed, moaning into the shoulder of his boyfriend.

"Thank you," he whispered, still out of breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting wilder by the minute what am I lmao


	13. Just bros- XiuChen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just bros jerkin each other off (except it gets real gay real fast)

Minseok's hands felt kind of nice on his dick, Jongdae noted as he jerked off his best friend. No- they felt _great_ around his dick, actually. He was just short of gasping as Minseok dragged both his hands up the length.

Minseok was a little longer than him, but he was definitely thicker, and Jongdae didn't ignore that fact that his friend was practically drooling at his dick. Neither of them had gotten laid in like, three months, because of... reasons (they hadn't gone to any parties or gone out practically at all). The idea of getting each other off seemed smart.

"Yeah, like that-" Minseok was cut off with a quiet moan as Jongdae squeezed a bit on the upwards stroke, and bit his lip when the younger did it again. "Fuck..."

"Not to be-" he grunted, lightly thrusting into the small hands. "-gay or anything..." Minseok laughed at that. "But you sound kind of hot when you moan."

That brought a flush to his face, and he looked away, not answering the compliment. "I would say the same, but you're so hell bent on being quiet. Where's the loud idiot I know, huh?"

Jongdae furrowed his brow in concentration, groaning when Minseok ran his thumb over the tip a couple of times. He was getting _kind_ of close, but Minseok's hands just weren't enough. He removed them from his manhood, scooting closer so he could grab both of theirs between his fingers.

"Shit, Jongdae- fuck, _fuck_ \- not so _fast_ -" Minseok's head fell against his shoulder and his hands just couldn't keep still, all over Jongdae's torso, his back, in his hair, on his ass. It was kind of gay, but it felt _good_. He couldn't seem to stop moaning, hips steadily rocking into Jongdae's hand.

It was on a whim when the younger brought his head up, slotting his lips against his best friend's. Now that was the gayest thing he had done all night. Minseok didn't seem to be complaining, though, because he just enthusiastically shoved his tongue into Jongdae's mouth, hands in his hair again. He let Jongdae work them, focusing on the fact that the younger was practically straddling him. He kind of wanted to Jongdae to sink down on his cock-  _fuck,_ he really wanted Jongdae on his cock.

He voiced his request, and it made the younger moan outright. Preparation was probably a bit rushed, the both of them worked up, but they used four fingers, two from Jongdae, two from himself.

Jongdae hurriedly rolled the condom down his dick, smiling smiling when Minseok hissed, hips bucking involuntarily. "Hurry  _up,_ " he demanded quietly.

Jongdae rode him fast, a little too hard (he would definitely be feeling it in the morning—both of them would) and too loud, because he was practically screaming. Minseok wrapped his hands around Jongdae again, meeting him half way with thrusts.

The older came with a broken cry, squeezing tighter around Jongdae's cock as he sobbed once, thrusting weakly into Minseok's hand, following soon after.

"... I think that was kind of gay," Jongdae said when they decided to get up and clean off.

Minseok snorted. "I think  _we're_ kind of gay."

Jongdae didn't argue as he was pushed into the shower, too lost in Minseok's lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hopped on the bandwagon what am I lmao


End file.
